Connectors are a component that provides electrical connection between different electronic devices or electronic components, so that electrical current or signal can be transmitted between the devices and thus enables the electronic devices or electronic components to communicate with each other. Since electronic devices or electronic components are usually separated at a certain distance, cables are required for communication therebetween. To facilitate a connection, each cable and its associated circuit board need to facilitate a connection therebetween by a wire-to-board connector. Generally, the wire-to-board connector includes a wire-end connector and a board-end connector. The wire-end connector includes a plurality of wire-end contacts and a wire-end housing that holds the plurality of wire-end contacts. Wires are respectively attached to the plurality of wire-end contacts. The board-end connector is mounted on a circuit board. Although the functions of both connectors are simple, they are usually applied in the circuits of electronic products. Since the space relationship between a cable and a circuit board may be changed with the locations of the associated electronic devices or electronic components, the structural strength of those connectors is important and necessary for ensuring a stable communication therebetween. On the other hand, due to the highly competition of electronic components, the cost is a key point for maintaining the competitiveness of connector components on the market.
The quality, stability, and material saving of a board-end connector will affect the service life, performance, and market acceptance of the associated electronic product. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing board-end connector 6 includes an insulation body 61, a plurality of conductive contacts 62 extended along a longitudinal direction of the insulation body 61, and a metal support 63 for supporting the insulation body 61. To achieve a robust design, the metal support 63 is formed with a large flat plate 632 in addition to the attachment pieces 631 formed at two opposite sides thereof, so that the metal support 63 can provide a full protection for the insulation body 61. Also, with the attachment pieces 631 of the metal support 63, the existing board-end connector 6 can be mounted onto a circuit board (not shown).
With slim and light demand on electronic products, board-end connectors mounted at electronic products need continuous process. In the existing board-end connector 6, since the large flat plate 632 of the metal support 63 has occupied some height of the connector, the insulation body 61 of the connector should be reduced in its thickness to achieve the purpose of reducing the connector's height, thereby causing inadequate structural strength of the insulation body 61. Consequently, the existing board-end connector 6 is liable to be damaged upon an improper force is applied, so that the service life of the connector may be reduced, thus causing troubles to users. Besides, since the molding cavity for the insulation body 61 of the connector is too narrow, bubbles are liable to form in the insulation body 61 during the molding process, thereby reducing the product yield. Also, since the metal support 63 with a large flat plate 632 requires more metal material, the manufacturing cost of the connector will be increased.
In consideration of assembling the elements of the existing board-end connector, since the metal support 63 is assembled to the insulation body 61 and the conductive contacts 62 are assembled to the insulation body 61, as mentioned above, the insulation body 61 should be limited in its thickness for reducing the height of the connector, so that the structural strength of the connector may be poor. Therefore, an improper force may cause damages to the insulation body 61, thereby decreasing the product yield and thus affecting the cost reduction.
For solving the foregoing problems, the applicant has contrived an improved board-end connector, which can save metal material to reduce the manufacturing cost while the insulated housing used in the improved connector can still have an adequate thickness and strength, so as to increase the product yield, enhance the product strength, extend the product's service life, and reduce the damages of the insulated housing, so that the improved connector has a considerable effect over conventional technology.